Hyperion Charge
A Hyperion Charge '''is an attack of the Blades of Athena used by Kratos in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, obviously named after the Titan Hyperion. In a battle against an enemy, Kratos can run toward the enemy and tackle it to the ground, after which he can attack it with a series of punches. Kratos can even throw an enemy across the room, using him as a projectile against other enemies. If Kratos doesn't attack the enemy on the ground for some time, it will kick him back, and if he is attacked while tackling an enemy on the ground, the attack will also be interrupted. After punching the enemy several times, Kratos can kill them in brutal fashion. Only medium (Kratos' size) and small enemies can be tackled by a Hyperion Charge. If used against a small enemy, Kratos will grab it with his Blades, swing them around and throw them away, killing them instantly. It can't be used against big enemies or enemies that are killed via quick time events, but if used against an enemy with the ''O'' icon above its head, indicating a QTE can be started, Kratos will begin the QTE to kill it. With the exception of Deimos, bosses cannot be attacked with the Hyperion Charge. Kratos can also execute a Hyperion Charge while airborne by throwing himself down and grabbing enemies on contact, tackling them to the ground. If the Blades of Athena are leveled up, Kratos will be able to ram himself into his enemy or slice his enemy using his Blades during a Hyperion Charge. The Arms of Sparta have a similar charge move, performed by pressing the same buttons, in which Kratos rams himself into his enemies using the shield, however this doesn't tackle enemies to the ground and the weapon must be leveled up to unlock this move. Like the Blades of Athena, the Arms are able to perform different attacks during the charge. Attacks *'''Hyperion Charge - Initiate a running charge and grab enemies by colliding with them. L + O *'Hyperion Charge (Air)' - When airborne, throw yourself toward enemies and grab them on contact. L + O Enemy on the ground *'Quick punch' - Punch your enemy multiple times. For each punch, a red orb is gained and, sometimes, a green one. Tap Square *'Heavy punch' - Slam your enemy's face with both hands. For each slam, large red orbs are gained. Hits other nearby enemies, too. Triangle *'Throw' - Lift the enemy on your shoulders and throw it away at other enemies. If used against Deimos, he will be lifted and then slammed to the ground. O After leveling up *'Hyperion' Rush (Running) - During a Hyperion Charge, press Square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. Square *'Hyperion' Rise (Running) - During a Hyperion Charge, press Triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies.' Triangle' Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection